


White Angel

by LeaPea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged, Caring Kaiba, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight OOC, Vaginal Sex, so much sex, strong woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaPea/pseuds/LeaPea
Summary: He had always liked getting his own coffee, much to everyone else's surprise. It made him feel normal, even thought he knew perfectly well he wasn't just any other 'normal' person. He had overheard his male employee's discussing a locally owned coffee shop, located about 10 minutes away from him (smart thinking on the owner's part) but what really caught his attention was that they mentioned the beautiful barista with white-hair. White-hair was not common in Domino City, let alone Japan, in fact, he only knew one person with white hair (Pegasus has silver hair thank you very much).Could it be her?He had always been drawn to her, she was beautiful and didn't give a fuck about him, which intrigued him even more, especially since she had curves for days and beautiful grey/blue eyes. He had always wondered what happened to her... Guess it was time to find out.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Original Character(s)





	1. White Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Japanese and know very little about the culture sadly. If I get something wrong culture-wise, please let me know kindly! I'm also basing a lot of this on the anime and I saw that YEARS ago. 
> 
> One thing about me is that I have Maladaptive Daydreaming. It's where I daydream excessively and if I'm unable too, I get anxious and unable to concentrate on anything, so whenever I go into a really bad depression spell, I daydream and I always tend to gravitate towards Seto Kaiba (probably cause money solves so many issues heh >.>;)
> 
> So here is one of my daydreams!

She had always been the quiet one. She was the child that would hide behind her parents in the grocery store whenever a stranger was near. Never made too many friends due to staying inside during recess or would be playing in the dirt, making a worm kingdom.

But she always knew of what was going on around her. People would gossip around her during high school, never thinking she would be listening. So when she heard Yugi and his friends were going to join the Battle City Tournament, she was intrigued. She slowly slinked her way into their group. They welcomed her but realized she was an observer more than an active member. Which with all the loud personalities, was more welcome than not.

That... Was an interesting adventure. So much history was shoved into her face, but it was fascinating. No one paid her any attention, except one, but that's another story. So while the others were set on their views of the occurring situations, she saw them from a different viewpoint. But she had been viewing things differently throughout her entire life, due to being so withdrawn.

Anyways, the reason this was all relevant, was because of who had walked into her work. She was 23 now, working on her Bachelor of Science Degree at college while being a barista/manager to pay the bills. It had been a normal morning. Mornings couldn't be considered busy because they were always busy.

She had been there for two years. Knew her regulars; could make a latte with her eyes closed and knew when something was different without even having to look up; so when she felt the air shift around her other barista’s, she looked up. Her coworkers were all staring towards the entrance doors, the girls giggling, and her morning shift supervisor, Akito, scowling at the girls.

She knew immediately why the air had changed when she saw who was strolling into her cafe. He had that effect when he walked into the classroom, 8 years ago.

He was still just as immaculate now as he was then. But instead of the gravity-defying trench coat, it was now a crisp dark blue suit with a black tie. 

She had always hated the white suit.

His hair was the same. Perfectly imperfect. Every strand in the correct spot but still styled the same. 

She smirked as she watched Sango try her hardest to take his order, hands shaking and a blush so deep she lived up to the meaning of her name  
Lea heard Akito sigh, saw him walk over to the register and take Kaiba's order. Poor Sango ran to the back as quickly as possible.

Lea smirked, shook her head and went back to making her perfect caffeinated beverages.  
She felt the air in front of her shift and looked up, only to see those cold blue eyes staring at her. She raised an eyebrow as her milk was steaming, waiting for some remark.  
It was Seto Kaiba. He always had something to say.

'Didn't take you to be a coffee person.' He said monotone. Just a statement on his part  
.  
'Never took you to be the type to get something as small as a coffee for yourself.' It was a playful jab but a jab nonetheless. He was just another customer to her. Wasn't going to get special treatment just because his suit cost more than her apartment.  
His eyes widened before he smirked.

'So she can speak. I'm impressed, I had thought you were mute the whole time.'

Now it was her turn to smile.

'I don't like wasting my time on those who can't read between the lines.'

Yugi and his friends were nice people but they tended to be dense. And couldn't handle sarcasm in any way shape and form.

Kaiba nodded in understanding and watched her work. He seemed very interested, she noted. His eyes scanning everything her hands were doing.

She got to his order. Venti hazelnut latte. She had actually expected an americano and certainly not the hazelnut part.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and smirked, 'Might I make a suggestion?'

He nodded, curious.

'Let me make you a White Angel, it has white coffee which is good for the digestive system and it’s a sweet drink but a soft sweet so it won’t overload your taste buds.'

She was sure he knew what he was ordering, but maybe he could stand change once every 10 years or so.

He cocked his head to the side, pondered for a second and nodded his head. His eyes becoming slightly less hypothermia-inducing.

She smiled at him. Not a true real smile, but more than a quirk of the lips and went to work.  
She knew her coffee and liked it when customers tried her suggestions. She finished his drink off with a pretty little rosetta latte art, asked if he wanted straws, put a lid on and handed it to him, letting him know she made it 150 degrees, so he could take a sip and not completely lose his taste buds.

He slurped his drink, to cool it off before it entered his mouth, let the drink sit in his mouth for a few extra seconds, nodded his head and took a bigger sip, signaling he liked it.

Lea smiled and nodded. She enjoyed it when she was right. 'Next time you come in, let me make you a drink of my choice and you'll get it for free.'

He pondered it for a moment, enjoying the challenge.

'No cherry.'  
She laughed and agreed. Almond and cherry were her least favorite and they tended to have a similar flavor when in coffee. She felt movement and looked up from her drink and saw him holding a $10. She cocked her head to the side in question.

'A tip.' He said as if it was so obvious.

'That's a very large tip Kaiba.'

'Not only did I have a banter with you, but it also didn't give me a headache, you didn't fawn over me and had me change my regular everyday program. I'd give you more, that would require some extra on your part.'

At that comment she did blush. She knew exactly what he meant. She also knew he wouldn't include money.

She took it with a nod of thanks, glaring at his knowing smirk and watched him walk out of her cafe, the girls behind her dying to know what he had said.

\--------------------------------------------  
Kaiba's Office.

He smiled as he sipped on his new found latte. She still looked just as beautiful as she did in High School.

He was also pleasantly surprised at her witty comebacks. He never spoke to her because all he really cared about was defeating Yugi and being Number One but also because she never showed any interest in him, which he subconsciously was very curious about, just didn't give himself time to reflect on until after graduation and everyone had moved on with their life. Why didn't she care about him? Almost every woman he had come across showed an interest in him, save for a select few. He had to chalk it up to the fact that she didn't care about money or power, which was the driving force behind a lot of people. He was also very curious to see why she was working in a coffee shop, considering she had always scored second on the exam postings and aced every class they had taken together. On more than one occasion, he had wished that they had been paired together so he could actually count on his partner instead of doing all the work.

He sighed.

Truthfully, he was lonely. Yugi and Tea were together (finally), the mutt got with Mai Valentine, Kaiba shivered at the thought of those two having kids, Tristan and Duke Devlin got together, much to everyone's surprise. He didn't know about Bakura, last he heard, the guy was in London. Even Mokuba was dating, hell, the kid was a fuckboy at this point, just one of the nicest fuckboy's you'll ever meet. Always opened the doors for his dates and paid for them, much to Kaiba's dismay. He had been lonely for a long time, but he didn't dare try to actually date. Not anyone within his financial circle or power. But finding some 'commoner' was just as horrible because they were also after the same thing; money, power, and attention. He may be a multi-billionaire but he was human. Just a cold, damaged, egotistical human but human nonetheless and he wanted a partner just as much as the next person. It wasn't fun coming home to an empty house or bed, no one to talk to about his day or no one to bring to the regular events that he has to attend. It would be nice to have a partner, in fact, he craves it, just never really had an opportunity to find someone, at least not anyone halfway decent, but now.. With Lea, there was a chance. Maybe. If he played his cards right...

He smiled.  
He couldn't wait for his next latte.


	2. Takeout and Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> I know Kaiba is a bit OOC but I'd like to think he'd be less of an asshole as the loneliness gets to him :)

It had been several weeks since his last visit. Truth be told, she completely forgot about it. Finals had started so she pretty much forgot how to be human, besides remembering to inject coffee into her bloodstream. She barely got any sleep and was just overall grumpy at work. 

Her regulars realized what was going on so they offered her good luck and drank their coffee in the farthest corner possible. 

She didn't even notice the tall CEO standing before her, till he made a throat clearing noise.  
Lea looked up, and stared before it registered in her head why he was here. He showed up just as her break was starting, perfect timing on his part as always.

She told him to sit down at a table and that she would bring his drink to him. He nodded mutely and walked slowly. He had taken an hour out of his day to be here. 

Several minutes later, she walked to the designated table, placed an at home mug in front of him as she sipped on her Snickers iced latte, watching his expression with great interest.  
He sipped carefully, tasting the flavor. His eyebrows scrunched but no hint of disgust was visible. He looked at her and sipped again.

'I taste the vanilla and nuttiness but something else..' He left the question hanging.

'Do you like it?' She pondered, hoping to be right.

He sipped again. And nodded.

'It's a bit on the sweet side but not overbearing.'

Lea nodded, smiling. 'It's a concoction of my own. Maple pecan, white chocolate and hazelnut with blonde espresso. I used less pumps of syrup than normal otherwise this would be a very sweet drink.’  
His eyes widened and he drank a deeper sip. He let out a small smile of appreciation. Lea smiled in return and went back to her drink, letting her body relax.

She knew he was analyzing her. Taking in her disheveled appearance, the bags under her eyes and overall lack of personality.

'You okay?'

Huh, he could form a regular sentence without asking it like an ass...

'I have finals last week and this week so I'm very tired,' He nodded in understanding.  
'Anything I could do to help?'

She looked at him quizzically. That she was not expecting. Normally she would refuse and do everything on her own, but she was just so tired…

'Cook for me.' She laughed and went back to her drink. She said it in a joking matter, but she was serious, her pride just wouldn't let her openly ask.

He ignored the comment, least to her he did.

'What are you studying?'

'I'm completing my Bachelors of Science degree with the hopes of going to Med School to be a Dermatologist.'

He looked genuinely surprised.

She looked at him quizzically.

‘That’s a lot of schooling but a great pay off if you make it.’

She looked at him tiredly.

He chuckled.

‘I’m well aware.’ She said.

They chatted for the duration of his hour. She should have gone back, but it was slow and everyone knew how tired she was. And there was a multi-billionaire sitting in their lobby, they would be fine with her having him as a repeat customer if it meant her sitting there with him for an hour.

They said their goodbyes, but not before Kaiba grabbed another drink from her.  
\--------------------------------------------  
She was going to do it.

She was going to finish this motherfucking paragraph even if it meant summoning some old-add Egyption spirit from the Shadow Realm to give her the energy to do so.

Never had she hated technology more than when finals started. The longer she stared at her laptop, the more it was going to go flying through the window.

Lea sighed and slammed her head back into her grey couch. She was restarting to think about this whole college thing. Being a barista wasn't bad. Sure, she wasn't going to be able to retire till she was 80 but…

A knock was heard at her door. Lea looked at the time. It was 8:40 at night, who the hell?

Lea walked over to her door and held her hand on the doorknob. The peephole didn't work due to a landlord that thought he was a handyman and smeared some plaster all over it... Because that would make the place have more curb appeal.

She opened the door tentatively and there he was. In all his 6'2" glory, carrying multiple bags of take out.

What the literal fuck...

'You actually listened to me?' She said in awe. The smell was powerful, and her stomach deciding to announce it could demonstrate the whale mating call.

He smiled and walked past her and as he did, she smelled his cologne and realized he was male.

Alone.

In her house.

With her.

Alone in the house with her.

Thank god for final deadlines. She had never loved technology more.

He was already rummaging through her kitchen, looking for plates and silverware. She figured he would like the challenge and let him do it.

There it was, the damn paragraph. Lea glared, she glared so hard. Why was it so hard!?  
And then there was a steaming plate of Chinese takeout in front of her face, she looked at him like he was a god. 

She shoveled the food into her face. Kaiba sat there with a fork covered in food, hovering in front of his face, a look of disbelief on his face.

'When did you last eat?' He asked in a low voice.

Lea thought for a second.. 'I think it was Tuesday...' He blanched. 'That was three days ago!'

Lea shrugged. 'I just haven't had time..'

'Lea!' He said angrily. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He remembered from High School. Anger got nowhere with her. She'd just smirk at them and walk away. Pissed so many teachers and rejected males off.

He shot one last glare at her, pulled out his laptop from his laptop case and went to work.

Just by looking at her, he could tell that she wasn't going to be speaking, her fingers typing away at her laptop, the tip of her tongue sticking out.

Noticing the white hair with slight waves in it, extremely pale skin and blue/grey eyes, he summarized that she was most definitely not full Japanese. Or half. He remembered she said something about being Scandinavian... He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his recent sales. His duel disk sales had gone down, but he had been releasing beta versions of an RPG game and the reviews have been overwhelmingly positive. But the only way to make money was not to make it buy to play but to sell aesthetic items, mounts, pets, weapons etc. People LOVED mounts and pets. But his game was based on duel monsters, though riding on a Blue Eyes sounded interesting, but then it would be too strong for the game…

And the sound of typing resonated throughout the room.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Kaiba stretched and looked over at her, only to see her fast asleep. He chuckled and walked over, placing her laptop on the coffee table in front of her. He read the last paragraph and noticed she was just linking her references for the data in the essay.

She had them all tabbed, which made things easy. He finished the essay for her, saved, and shut the laptop down.

He looked at his watch and saw the time. 2:03 in the morning. Mokuba was off studying in England for college so Kaiba didn't need to rush home. He looked at Lea, thinking.

How much would she kill him…

Carefully, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to where he assumed the bedroom would be, and was right.

How had he not noticed the three cats? One was Siamese and on the larger size, brilliant blue eyes, the smallest one was a calico colored grey and peach, the last one was long-haired, black and white. They all looked at him like he was vermin, holding their mom. Luckily, they were all snuggled up on one side of the bed, he laid Lea on the other side and gently tried to push them off, they all glared at him and snuggled closer together.  
The tie was removed first, then the white coat, and finally his crisp, white, buttoned shirt. He slid his belt from the confines of the belt loops, and pushed his slacks down his legs, he folded his clothes neatly on a nearby desk, lifted her up again, pushed the blankets down, and laid her down.  
This girl did not wake up. He would have been awake in a second if someone hauled him to his room, changed then laid him down a second time.

He made quick work of her pants and shirt, careful to not let his eyes wander too long, though he couldn’t help but stare at the alabaster skin displayed before him, nor the long, white wavy/straight hair with straight bangs that slanted over her left eye. She truly was beautiful but he couldn’t push boundaries.

Different boundaries for the both of them.

He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over him and her, pulling her close, wrapped his arm around her.

She rubbed her face into the pillow and made a small noise. 

Lea was adorable when she wasn't her cool, calm, collected self.

Kaiba let out a yawn and snuggled into her hair, smelling her shampoo.

He made a note that she smelled like a tropical combination of fragrances (he’d have to ask her what it is) he thought as his eyesight turned dark.


	3. One for the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please! My grammar sucks >.>

Lea was warm, comfy, and hadn't slept this good in a very long time. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, content to go back to sleep. Fuck school, bills, and being an adult. Odd though that the blanket behind her was moving... And then her blanket made a noise.

Lea scrambled out of the bed, pulling the blankets with her, which were wrapped around the breathing noise-making thing, which landed on top of her.

And there she was, laying on the ground, with a very confused Seto Kaiba on top of her.

It took her a long second of looking at his disheveled hair and his glossed over, sleepy eyes to realize it was him.

'What the fuck are you doing in my bed?' She said in a low, angry voice.

He blinked at her cutely. 'Sleeping.' He mumbled and laid his head down on her chest, that's when she realized she was in her underwear.

'WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK AM I DOING IN MY UNDERWEAR!' She screamed at him.

He looked at her smugly, 'I could have taken everything off' he said with a smirk.

She slapped him.

She got up so quickly, he fell backward and smiled as he watched her large bottom sway back and forth angrily down the hallway.

He sighed, rubbed his left cheek and got up sadly.

Facing a pissed off woman is a scary moment. He just wanted her to be comfortable.

He put his clothes on and walked slowly into the living room.

She was standing on her balcony, having retrieved a robe from somewhere. He tentatively stepped out with her.

'I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable..' He said softly.

Her shoulders sagged and she sighed.

'Just ask next time.'

He shouldn't... 'Can I take your clothes off?' He asked slyly.

God, she was tempted. It had been so long since she had felt a man's touch, not since...

'Better luck next time.'

'I'll just return tonight then.' He said matter of factually.

Lea looked sideways at him.

'You know I'm too busy and besides, I don't sleep outside of a relationship.'

Kaiba was quiet for a moment.

He never recalled her being in a relationship...

'So you've actually been in a relationship?'

Lea blushed madly.

The truth is, she hadn't.

No one stood out enough to make her want to be in one. They all wanted sex from her and she was not the type to sleep around.

Instead of answering, she asked, `Have YOU been in a relationship?'

Kaiba smiled sadly.

'Women only want three things from me; money, status and power. I'm certainly not the type to become so personal with such frivolous women. Now, answer my question.'

He wasn't going to drop it huh...

'No, I've never been in a relationship.'

'But you know you won't sleep outside of a relationship.'

'I don't need to fuck to know I won't do it outside of a relationship!'

Sex always made her blush and shy.

Kaiba smirked at her.

'You can't really handle sexual subjects, can you?' He said deviously.

'I will kick you over this ledge if you don't shut up.'

He chuckled and quieted. He knew better than to push her. She was the type that was true to her word.

It was quiet for a moment.

Was she that interesting? Did he really want to try?...

'Let me date you then.'

She looked at him so quickly, he was surprised he didn't hear her neck break.

'What?!' she exclaimed, open mouth, shock was written all over her face.

'You heard me.' Now, this was his uncomfortable area.

Lea was quiet.

'Why? Is this some sort of a joke?'

She was getting angry.

Kaiba looked at her, her pale face becoming red and her hands clenching around the silver railing.

'Because you're not like the rest, I noticed that in High School. You're quiet, an observer like me. You're not the type to want me for my money or power, you're smart, able to handle things on your own and... And you're beautiful.' He all but mumbled the last part. He could give fake compliments left and right, but not when they could be rejected.

She was quiet.

He actually thought those things? Sure he was right about all of it, just not the beautiful part.

She just didn't know.

'I'm not sure Kaiba, we've talked three times since high school, which is more than we talked then, we don't even know each other behind closed doors and we may butt heads more than get along.'

This was all a truth as well.

But damn did he want her.

'I'm willing to give it a shot.'

He sounded so calm about it.

She couldn't even think.

'Let me get through finals, then I can really think about it.'

That was fair, he decided.

'I'll come back in a few weeks then.'

She rolled her eyes, no point in arguing. She looked at him and nodded, heading back into her apartment, ready to make some breakfast. He could head out on his own, he was a big boy. When she didn't hear the door open or close, she turned around to see why only to see him standing right behind.

She let out a loud 'MEEP' and walked back into her oven.

'What the fu-' she couldn't finish her sentence before she felt his lips on her own.

They were so soft...

Before she could push him away, he was already walking towards the door.

His hand on the handle, he turned to smile at her fuming face, a giant sly smile plastered on his face.

'One for the road.'


	4. Melting Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'd love some feedback! Where do you guys want me to pick up at next? What kind of restaurant do you want to see? I don't know what type of cuisine is common in Japan but I hate fish and vegetables so it would be hard for me to write about those cause I don't know what they taste like :D

She had done it. She had completed her finals and graduated with a Bachelor's Degree.  
She opted out of the graduation ceremony since she wasn’t nearly done with college, and the ceremonies were always long and boring anyway. She spent the day working.

The night with Kaiba replayed over and over in her head. More so than she would like to admit.  
She had never thought of Kaiba in such a way. Romantically.  
He was always just Kaiba. Cold as ice Kaiba.  
She honestly didn’t know if she wanted to date him. She had never been in a relationship. What if she disappointed him? What if she was secretly a psycho, jealous bitch? She knew she couldn’t handle him being with another woman, she didn’t think any woman could unless it was a polyamorous relationship.

She didn’t think Kaiba would be into that either.

She smiled to herself and went back to her coffee making.

~~~~~~~~~~~

She turned the key in the keyhole in the door and placed it back in her bag.  
Closing had been simple, it was getting cold and not many people wanted coffee late in the day, especially when it was cold.

She turned around to head home and there he was, leaning against the lamppost. Perfect as ever.

He nodded at her.

‘How did you do?’ He asked.

‘I passed and graduated, just have to apply for Med School now.’ She said quietly.

He walked towards her slowly, arms at his sides.  
He stopped before her and looked down at her.  
He asked with a deep voice, ‘Have you thought about it?” He need not mention what ‘it’ was.

She swallowed and shifted her weight.   
She was prideful but blunt at the same time.  
‘I don’t know if I should, I don’t even know how to be a girlfriend and I’m sure you have high expectations…’ She looked down with shame.

He lifted her head up with his fingers and kissed her forehead.   
She blushed wildly.  
`I'm well aware you have no experience when it comes to romantic relationships, but that doesn’t deter me. We all start somewhere, I’m not the most experienced myself but I want to learn with you.’ He all but mumbled the last part.

She felt like her stomach was going to fall out of her butt she was so nervous.  
Did she do it? Date THE Seto Kaiba?

He sensed her uncertainty. And so he did what he thought was best, and kissed her.

She stiffened at the initial touch but said fuck it and wrapped her arms around him, melting into the kiss.

He kissed her hungrily, his lips devouring hers, his tongue licking her lips, begging to be let in. She moaned and opened to him, his tongue exploring her mouth, mapping every nook and crevice, stroking her own. 

She was ready to be fucked against the door of her work, and judging by the hardness she felt poking her stomach, he felt the same.

They pulled away and he leaned his head against hers, looking into her eyes.

‘Well?” He asked so eloquently. 

She blushed and bit her lip.

Did she just feel him twitch?... She blushed at the thought.

‘I promise, I don’t expect anything more than what you can give, we’ll learn along the way what we both like and don’t like, and how to handle each other.’ He said calmly, even though on the inside it felt like he was going to vomit from nerves and fear.

He hugged her close and whispered in her ear, ‘Please give me a chance…’ the loneliness had become too much over the years

It wasn’t him who needed the chance, it was her. She had… Some issues that she never had to work on or address really.. Not since he passed..

She smiled sadly, ‘What if I’m fucked up Kaiba? What if I’m a psycho bitch that claws your eyes out?’ She joked sadly.

The corners of his lips twitched.

‘In all honesty, I think I’d prefer that over you banging me just to sell the size of my dick to the paparazzi.’

She laughed lightly at that.

‘To be fair, if you’re sporting a Godzilla dick, it’s only fair the rest of the world knows why you’re such a pompous ass.’ She smirked at him.

He chuckled loudly at that one.

‘Perhaps you’d like to find out sooner rather than later?’ He smiled devilishly at her, pulling her body into his, grinding his hard-on against her.

She moaned softly and gently pushed him away.

‘Trust me, my vagina is currently plotting my death as I say this, but I’d have to go a little bit slower. I don’t know you nor trust you, I’m a “guilty until proven innocent” person sadly.’ She said softly, looking down.

He wrapped his arms around her and tangled his right hand in her hair, stroking it softly.

‘I understand. We’ll go at your pace and you just let me know if I do or say anything that upsets you, and I’ll try my best to do the same.’ 

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

‘I appreciate that Kaiba.’

He breathed in the cold air. ‘Would you like a ride home?’

She nodded mutely and they headed to his black Panamera E-Hybrid car, he opened the door for her, ‘what a gentleman’ she thought as she watched him walk to his side.

He started up the car, not that it made a sound, and took off to her place. His large warm hand reached over and took her extremely small one in his, threading her fingers through his.

She smiled softly and gripped back.

It was nice, being touched. She wasn’t close to her parents and lived alone and her best friend wasn’t a physical person either.

He broke the comfortable silence by stating, ‘I would like to take you out to dinner, when are you available?’

She mulled over it for a second, ‘I close tomorrow but am open the next day and I never close on the weekends.’

He nodded. ‘Thursday night it is.’

She smiled, that was in two days.

‘I do have to warn you Kaiba, I’m a picky eater…’ She wasn’t quite ready to tell him why she was a picky eater. ‘I also don’t want to go anywhere too fancy, I’d like to not have to question what I’m ordering or be confused by dining etiquette.’ She wasn’t stupid by any means but she simply had never experienced extremely formal dining situations.

He nodded in understanding, ‘I was going to plan our first dinner but how about you look up where you would like to go and I’ll take you there, that way I can figure out what you’re comfortable with and what kind of food you like, but don’t ever be afraid to shy away from the price, I can afford it.’ He stated with a calm and soft voice.

He truly did want her to be comfortable and he was appreciative that she was voicing what she wouldn’t like instead of relying on him to pick and him picking out the worst place possible.

She squirmed in her seat and felt embarrassed. She was already becoming a hassle…

He felt her emotional change and squeezed her hand. ‘I really do appreciate you telling me this information and I have no problem with it, far too often do women let the men decide and end up being disappointed by what he picks. I don’t want that for you, I’m more than happy to pick but I want you to be comfortable.’ He hoped she believed him.

She sighed and gave him a small smile. ‘I’ll try my best to remember that.’  
He pulled up to her place, stopped her from opening her door, got out of the car and walked to her side, opening it for her.

She rolled her eyes at him but on the inside was flushed with embarrassment and some sort of feelings of gratitude.

He walked her to her apartment door, watched her dig through her coffin-shaped purse with a femur bone on the front as a handle, a black chain as a strap and skeletons surrounding the femur bone and on the sides of the purse.

‘That’s actually a pretty cool purse, I have to admit.’ He said, proud.

She flushed, ‘I found it at a game shop believe it or not.’ She mumbled shyly. Her sense of style had always been darker, ranging from emo to punk to goth, they were intertwined in some ways and totally different in others but she loved all of them.

‘It suits you.’ He said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

She grabbed the front of his dress shirt and leaned up to him, kissing him back.

His long but muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him, he pressed her up against her door and all but kissed her voraciously. Biting her full, dark-pink, bottom lip and sucking on it, plundering her mouth with his tongue, he was going to become addicted to the taste of her, always a hint of coffee and sweet. He moaned as she sucked on his tongue, stroking it with hers, rubbing her larger breasts against him and entangling her fingers in his soft chestnut locks.

He pulled away as his cock twitched at the feeling of her hard nipples pressed into his pecs. He had to stop or he’d fuck her against her door, permission or not.

He held her face in his hands, noticing the expanded pupils, rosy cheeks, heaving chest and swollen lips glistening with a thin layer of saliva.

He was going to have to jack off to the thought of her tonight, no doubt about that.

‘I have to stop or I’m going to fuck you raw.’ He explained hoarsely.

She blushed and nodded, her vagina once again plotting her demise. She was beyond wet, could feel herself swell with blood and juices. 

‘Probably a good idea since I don’t think I could stop you at the moment…’ 

He groaned.

‘Get that big ass in the house before I fuck it.’ He all but demanded.

She blushed even darker and quickly unlocked her door, walking through the doorway and looked back at him, smiled shyly and realized she didn’t have his number!

‘I don’t have your number, how am I to let you know what restaurant I would like?’ 

He started at her statement, for once, he didn’t think of everything. ‘Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in. She handed him her Nightmare Before Christmas cased Iphone 8 plus.

He chuckled. Of course this was her case.

He input his number and handed it back to her. Before she could grab it back, he pulled her into him, placing another kiss on those delicious lips.

‘Sleep well,’ He murmured against her.

She nodded and gave a chaste kiss back, closing the door on him.

He sighed happily and walked away.

\------------------------------------------------------

As he got to his car, his phone chimed, it was from Lea.

‘Let me know when you get home safe please.’

He smiled and drove home.

\-------------------------------------------

He crawled into his overly large bed with his memory foam mattress and slipped under his dark blue comforter. No one would know, but he loved sleeping, he just hated going to bed or waking up alone.

He reached for his cell, clicked on the message from Lea and responded;

“Made it home safe. Send a naughty pic to help me?”

He grinned and chuckled. He had no shame.

He laughed outright at her response.

She had sent him the emoji for flipping someone off.


	5. Human Instincts

She was a quiet person but also a confident person.

Or so she thought.

She had changed her attire 5 different times.

Lea was a barista for god's sake, she didn't have super nice clothes. Never needed them. She had the usual pair of black slacks and nice blouse for interviews but that was it!

Any dress she had was for comfort. She had no clue where Kaiba was planning on taking her and she hoped it wasn't anywhere too fancy. She can NOT do fancy. God forbid if it's somewhere French and they serve her snails. Ugh.

Lea opted for a dark blue dress that reached mid-thigh with wide shoulder straps, no sleeves, a little dark blue frill around the waist with a gold clasp nestled in the front of the dress, right between where the frill meets in the middle.

Shoes. Shoes were an issue. Not shoes really but heels. Heels were not practical and Lea lived for practical. She had a cute little pair of black 3 or 4 inch heels but walking was the problem. She was pretty sure a person is supposed to walk elegantly in heels which was just not her forte.  
Lea sighed and slipped into the heels and looked herself over in the mirror.   
She had to admit, she didn't look half bad.

She created 'ocean curls' as she called them with her flat-iron in her long wavy hair. Where there was a slight twist starting at 4 inches from the tips of her strands. She donned her face with a pink lip-plumping matte lip gloss, soft golden eye shadow and voluminous mascara. She had wicked long eye-lashes but it never hurt to make them look fuller. Lea was simple when it came to her actual skin, just a rose-tinted moisturizer that made her skin shimmer under the light. As for her fragrance, she used A Thousand Wishes from Bath and Bodyworks (she was a sucker for Bath and Bodyworks) combo-ed with a spritz of her favorite perfume, a little bottle from a Nightmare Before Christmas set.

Lea gave herself a once over one last time and nodded. Her 3 cats laying on her bed, watching their mom. It wasn't very often they saw her anxious and immediately picked up on it, so they stayed in the bedroom with her, offering comfort.   
She turned around and smiled at them, going over to them and giving each a good pet. Rubbing the big tummy of Nutmeg, cupping Sicily's head in her hand while she scratched behind the left ear and scratching under Kai's chin. They truly were the most precious things. No one could replace them.

There was a knock on the door and Lea jumped, causing the cats to tense up. She softly apologized and walked slowly to the door, trying to get used to heels again.  
She opened the door slowly and there he was in all his glory. A pair of slim fit black slacks with a black silk button up with a subtle floral print on it. The shirt clung wonderfully to his frame, showing off his muscular pecs and arms. The top button was undone, showing just a hint of collarbones.  
Lea finally made her way up to his eyes, which were a deep shade of brilliant blue and filled with what looked like.. lust?  
Before she could say a word, his arms wrapped around and pulled her into him, his mouth on hers and devouring her. He pushed her into the apartment and slammed the door behind him, and pushed her onto the door. His mouth and hands all over her. His hands reached down and grabbed her ass, squeezing her hips, running his right hand up her side and roughly grabbing her left breast, running his thumb over where he thought her nipple was, and was spot on, of course.

While this was happening, his tongue was plundering her mouth, twisting and curling around hers, stroking the inside of her cheek and pulling back just slightly and sucking on her full-bottom lip.

It all happened so quickly, Lea couldn’t respond, couldn’t even form a coherent thought, any blood in her brain had left to descend to her pussy, making her pussy react and become wet, her nipples grew rigid and suddenly, her dress was far too warm. 

She moaned into his mouth and arched into his hand, pressing her breast further into his grasp.

Kaiba, seemingly lost within his own lust, ventured his left hand up her thigh and under her dress, pushing her lace thong to the side and inserted a finger into her, roughly sliding it in and out of her wet, tight heat. Lea threw her head back and moaned loudly, pushing her hips down, trying to get more inside her. Kaiba parted his lips from hers and started kissing all over her neck, biting and earlobe and suckling on the junction between her neck and shoulder, all while sliding in another long, elegant finger inside her.

She was so wet and tight and moaning, and it was all for him. He growled and added a third finger, Lea let out a small pained noise. It had been a very long time since she last had sex.

It was her pained noise that seemed to snap Kaiba out of his daze. He pulled his fingers out of her and left her neck, panting as he looked down at her, his right hand now resting on the wall beside her.

He looked down at those beautiful blue eyes, her red swollen lips and heaving chest, her right hand resting on his pec, his shirt caught in her fist.

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

‘I’m sorry for getting carried away. I’ve just never seen you dressed up before and my more basic human instincts to fuck you senseless took over.’ He said, his voice deep and rough with lust.

She swallowed and blushed even more. ‘I also got caught up in my instincts.’ Which happened to be sliding down her inner thigh at this very moment.

Kaiba smirked and looked her in her eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth… and sucked on them. His eyes fluttered shut and Lea swore she heard him moan.  
He pulled his fingers away from his mouth and reached behind her head and kissed her hard. She could taste herself and that made her blush madly.  
Kaiba pulled away and said softly, ‘You taste absolutely delicious, care to serve me an appetizer?’ A devilish smirk plastered on his face.

Lea blanched and hit him softly on the chest. ‘Not tonight.’ She mumbled, body screaming blood murder at her.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him, she could hear his heart hammering.

‘You look absolutely stunning Lea.’ He said quietly.

She blushed and mumbled a ‘thank you’, her head buried in his chest.

He chuckled softly and stepped away.   
‘So, would you like to get dinner?’ A small grin on his face.

She chuckled and smiled, following after him, locking the door behind her.


End file.
